


#1 Stubborn

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss after a small rejection.





	#1 Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr](https://arthur-of-the-pendragons.tumblr.com/post/177680957542/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! Feel free to send me numbers + ships from it if you like, it's the same blog I've linked to :)

The press of Arthur’s lips against his own was resolute, just like his words earlier — _no, you can’t come with me, and that’s the end of the matter_ — and Merlin couldn’t help but bow down to such intensity from his king, sting though it did. He sighed into the kiss, melting under the warmth of Arthur’s palms under his jaw. The crown he was holding clattered to the floor as he kissed back, trying to communicate his need, but Arthur wouldn’t capitulate the slightest.

“Really, Merlin,” Arthur said, parting from him. “It’s just three days to and from Ealdor.”

“I want to see my mother,” Merlin tried. Arthur shushed him with another kiss, but that only worked for another minute.

“I’m _bringing_ her here,” Arthur said immediately.

“So why —”

“I’d like to ask her for your hand without you getting in the way, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur snapped, flushing.

Merlin beamed.


End file.
